Everything You Need Me to Be
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: No matter how you look at it, Usagi and Haruka's relationship is a sin in every way but, in the end, it's so pure that none of that matters. Haruka X Usagi, yuri


1: The Last Night by Skillet (Sloth)

Usagi wasn't sure how or where her feelings had morphed and blossomed into what they were now and, though she desperately searched her memory for answers every single day while her heart stretched between her love for one person and her forbidden love for another, she had yet to discover the truth.

Was it back when they'd first met and she, along with Minako, had all but fallen head over heels for the blond they'd been so sure was a young man, not a young lady, or had it been before that? Had she fallen for the princess of Uranus just the same as now when she'd been Serenity?

A part of her wanted the latter to be the answer because she didn't want to think about betraying Mamoru like that but … she also didn't want to deny what she was feeling. Truth be told, she was rather earnestly in love with Haruka even though every warning sign told her to go back, go back while she had the chance and keep the feelings locked up until she couldn't feel them anymore.

She truly wished things were as simple as all that, but life rarely makes things easy.

And it certainly didn't help that Haruka took every chance to flirt with her and do nothing but make those same damned feelings grow tenfold every time she touched Usagi or even looked her way. It was ten time stronger then her reaction to Mamoru and the circumstances between the two were also white and black in comparison.

How did the person, the black prince whom she merely lusted after initially and who she all but hated until certain circumstances (apparently fate, as it would seem) brought them together in an understanding, beat out the girl, the _woman_ who was the white angel of Usagi's dreams and fantasies who she'd fallen for at first sight and had, obviously, been ready to leave Mamoru for? It made no sense.

It also, admittedly, made no sense that a thick, ten foot high fence sprouted up the moment she'd found out Haruka was a girl and that was the only thing that still kept her in the arms of her "destined" lover.

Usagi also couldn't help but wonder if Haruka felt the same.

Did she love the princess of the moon and, in turn, feel guilt towards betraying Michiru?

Maybe she'd never know …

2: Take it Easy (Love Nothing) by Bright Eyes (Lust)

She hadn't meant to corner the girl, it honestly hadn't been her intentions despite what all her flirting would say otherwise, but here they were; Usagi pressed tightly against her body, her own hands against the wall on either side of her blond, odango head. How on Earth had it come to this?

Haruka didn't _really_ have to wonder. She knew that all of this was just natural instinct on her part. Her body hummed for the shorter girl she was pinning to the wall and, though her mind tried desperately to reign in her actions and words, edit them to a safe level, her hands had a mind of their own. Though her head knew better, the rest of her body knew what it wanted and Haruka wasn't the type to deny herself for very long.

The same thing had happened in school, long before she'd met Michiru. She'd realized that she had no interest in men and, in fact, the exact opposite, was quite interested in girls and for a very long time had oppressed her feelings, not allowing herself the pleasure because she knew it wasn't the right thing for a girl of only 12 to be thinking about. But then she'd met Her …

Speaking of Michiru, Haruka couldn't help but wonder what she'd think if she walked in at that very moment. A mischievous smirk played at her lips at the thought and, upon seeing it, Usagi visibly blushed a deeper red. That didn't help the taller of the two calm down any and, actually, made her heart beat all the faster and her fingers started to tremble against the smoothness of the wall in nervousness.

She'd been in close proximity to the innocent girl before but not like this …

Not alone ….

Not in the privacy closed doors allowed …

She didn't know if she'd be able to control herself.

But luckily (from her point of view anyway), she didn't have to because Usagi broke the tense silence by reaching up, those soft fingers ghosting over her cheeks before she pulled her into a kiss that tasted of candy and the sky.

It was a very good thing when it started raining so heavily that Michiru, a mere three blocks away, became stranded at the little grocery store and the sound of the droplets hitting the roof was enough to drone out the sound of the phone ringing _and_ their heated moans on that lazy afternoon.

3: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin (Gluttony)

Sailor Uranus was suppose to be one of the guardians of Sailor Moon. In fact, as one of the outer senshi, she was suppose to be one of the three that was most often sent to fight in the name of her princess.

Usagi understood that. She did. She may not understand a whole lot of things but this was one thing she most certainly did. She knew why her friends put their lives on the line for her and she respected and loved them for that but … she couldn't bare the sight of Haruka being injured or running into a fight she may not come back from.

It physically stabbed at her heart until she almost felt like she would start crying and that was, possibly, why she tried to stick as close to her as possible in battle. Some of the others like Rei and Ami and certainly Michiru probably thought it was because Haruka was the strongest of them all and provided the best protection but that was far from the case.

It was because Usagi wanted to protect Haruka, not the other way around.

They both know it even though the taller blond is loathe to admit it and certainly doesn't like the fact, but the pattern continues all the same. When Sailor Moon is sucked into the black hole under her feet …

It's always Sailor Uranus lunging after her, hand outstretched to rescue her.

And when Sailor Uranus can't evade an attack quick enough and is thrown to the ground …

It's always Sailor Moon darting to her side, willing to use her own body as a shield.

And it is never, _ever_ any of the other scouts …

4: Crimson and Clover by Joan Jett (Envy)

Just looking into those big, sparkling blue eyes was more then enough to bring a smile to Haruka's lips. She was always so full of energy and brought a bit of sunshine into everyone's life despite what some might say otherwise. Rei always did her best to deny it, calling the poor thing annoying and fighting with her, but even the fiery Mars couldn't deny how much happier her life is just by knowing Ms. Usagi Tsukino.

Out of everyone though, Haruka was sure that her life was the most affected.

She'd been with Michiru before she'd met Usagi and that first encounter alone had been more then enough to make her dump the reserved, artistic girl for the clumsy, bubbly one. She'd never pegged herself as the type to cheat or even think about cheating but Usagi certainly made her consider it and, to some extent, Haruka hoped she had the same affect on her.

It was nothing personal against Mamoru but she knew for a fact that she could make Usagi so much happier …

Thats why, when she steals little kisses from her, Haruka always makes sure to linger a moment to not only give her a chance to return the gesture but also to give a good taste of what could be. All she needed was a little sign, it didn't even have to be admitted out loud just … anything and she'd have Haruka's heart for life.

If it wasn't for Michiru and the fact she knew that Usagi was destined to be with Mamoru and give birth to the gorgeous Chibiusa, Haruka wouldn't even need the green light. She'd go for it first chance she got and she already knew Usagi had conflicting emotions towards her as well.

It really was a shame that fate seemed to enjoy nothing more then making the senshi of the wind the butt of most all their jokes.

Needless to say, Haruka didn't like playing along.

5: My, Oh My by Aqua (Greed)

When Usagi stepped into her room only to find Chibiusa jumping on her bed, a gown that was too big for her tiny body draping off her shoulders and all but swallowing her up, and Haruka standing off to the side dressed like a prince straight out of any fairy tale she almost had a heart attack.

Actually, thats not entirely correct. If one were to be completely honest, Usagi almost had an orgasm right on the spot but if Mamoru ever found out it would be one big mess so it's just easier to edit that to 'heart attack'.

"Hello, kitten ..." She purred with an all knowing smile, dark eyes glinting with amusement and Usagi had to grip the door frame for dear life to remain standing.

"H-hi, Haruka-chan … what – are you guys doing?" _Like it's not obvious …_

She started to open her mouth but Chibiusa decided to answer for her. "We're playing dress up! I'm a princess,"

_Never mind the fact you really **are** a princess … _

"And Haruka is my prince! Doesn't she look great?"

_Hell yeah, she does … _

Usagi forced herself out of her revere. "But thats one of mama's dresses! You'd better put it back right now!"

Chibiusa turned pleading eyes to her future mother. "But! Usagi ..."

"Now, now little one," Haruka cooed in a soothing manner as she hooked her hands under the pink haired girls arms and lifted her off the bed, balancing her on her hip. "we've had our game for today, alright? But the next time I go out," She paused for dramatic effect and both girls leaned in closer, faces clearly showing their anticipation. "I'll buy you the prettiest dress I can find, ok?"

Immediately, Chibiusa cheered as her cheeks flushed red and, wiggling out of her grasp, she darted out the door, laughing and giggling all the way. Usagi, on the other hand, was left standing in the doorway with a slight tinge of jealousy poking at her heart but that quickly changed when Haruka turned to look at her, the little crown atop her head sliding forward to make her sandy blond bangs puff out slightly.

"I'll buy you something as well, kitten. The loveliest dress I see that ..." A slow smirk spread over her supple lips. "will show off that amazing figure of yours."

That time Usagi really did experience a little orgasm that left her knees shaking and her fingers trembling at the effort it took to keep her emotions locked down.

No amount of editing could help her, Mamoru be damned.

6: She Touched Herself by Say Anything (Pride)

She decided to call the Tsukino residence on a complete whim and had, when the lady of the house picked up, considered hanging up or pretending to be a telemarketer but she decided to say screw it and asked to talk to Usagi. There was a pregnant pause and Haruka's fingers itched with the desire to put the receiver back on the cradle but before she could make a real decision there was a small click and then she heard the voice from her dreams float over the line.

A second or two passed and what that heavenly voice had said registered in her brain.

_'I've got it mom!' _

She was talking to Usagi in the privacy of her room? Oh dear …

"Hello?" Came the cheerful voice again.

Haruka forced her voice to sound confident even though she was feeling anything but. "Hey there kitten,"

There was a small pause then, "Haruka-chan!? How are you? Why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to talk I guess," She shrugged though there was no one to see it in the darkness of the bedroom she usually shared with Michiru. "What're you doing?"

Their conversation lasted for three hours. Through its course, Haruka learned everything from Usagi's favorite color to her grooming habits to her small repertoire of English and that theres a kind of pressure being with someone as 'cool' as Mamoru. Haruka took everything said in stride and filed every bit away for later examination and future dates. She already had a good idea of what she was going to buy now when Usagi's birthday came around and she'd just been considering that three hours had been enough when the little blond, so full of surprises, threw her for a loop.

"What are you wearing, Haruka-chan?"

Blinking, the short haired girl looked down at herself, studying her attire for a millisecond before replying. "Just my school clothes. I never changed when I got home so -"

There was a tiny, almost shy giggle. "What are you wearing under that Haruka-chan?"

That made her eyes widen in surprise. What? Was this really Usagi? Cute, innocent, bubbly …. gorgeous, far too lovely to be real Usagi? Haruka swallowed hard. "Well … a s-sports bra and ..."

"Whats it look like?" Another giggle.

She could feel her face growing hot. "Its just – plain blue is all. W-why?" Unconsciously, she brought a hand up to rest over her chest.

"I was just wondering is all!" Came the forced nonchalant voice. Usagi was clearly as flustered as Haruka and an embarrassed silence overcame them for a moment. Then she spoke up again, quietly, barely above a whisper. "Does Haruka-chan want to know what I'm wearing?"

She could feel a nose bleed and a very interesting night coming on.

7: Fuck Ya' Man by Tila Tequila (Wrath)

They knew this day would come.

It was ineffable; an inevitability that could have never been avoided after the path they chose to take.

Usagi just wished that it didn't have to turn out so ugly.

Long story short, Michiru found out about them. She was extremely mad at Haruka and decently peeved at Usagi herself but her loyalty as the latter's guardian made her more lenient towards her. Unfortunately though, Haruka was not as lucky.

She was only there to see part of it, but from what she heard, a lot of screaming was involved and quite a bit of crying. Michiru packed her things and left, leaving Haruka in the apartment all by herself. She'd tried to explain the situation but it had all fallen on deaf ears. She hadn't wanted to hear it.

Usagi didn't blame her. She wouldn't have wanted to hear it either.

But she knew that, even though Michiru was more then a little pissed off, they'd still be friends once the smoke settled. Her relationship with Haruka, however, was more then likely done for good.

Despite herself, Usagi couldn't help but think it was a good thing because even though she was still dating Mamoru and intended to continue doing so, she wanted Haruka for herself and only for herself. Even if she didn't belong solely to the short haired girl, she was still greedy enough to want it.

And quite honestly, the entire situation gave her a heady feeling of being one bad ass bitch, to have not only a prince in Mamoru but a simultaneous prince _and_ princess in Haruka.

She tries to let that memory stick out over the memory of crying herself to sleep for two or three nights while overcome with guilt.

8: Last Legal Drug by KoRn (Virtue)

How long will this last?

Will we continue to do this, all of this, behind Mamoru's back until you become Neo Queen Serenity or until you conceive Chibiusa or until we're caught?

Will that even stop us?

I doubt it …

I love you too much and I know you feel the same.

You are my guardian and I am your princess, we really shouldn't be doing this but I love you just so much, my dearest …

More than Mamoru?

More than Mamoru.

I loved you since the first moment I saw you in that arcade; I immediately loved you more then Michiru or anyone else …

Really? Thats so sweet …

I'm only telling the truth.

But we don't tell the truth …

You do, princess. I am the one who is lying. You are far too pure to lie …

I lie to Mamoru every night when he makes love to me – we're both at fault.

Do you think about me …?

When?

When he's pounding you into the mattress with his cock deep inside of you? Do you think about me and imagine that it's me over you?

… sometimes …

Do you wish I were a man? So I could take Mamoru's place entirely?

Never. Not once.

Really?

Yes … but when he's between my legs, licking to the best of his ability and not even coming close to doing it as good as you, I imagine that its you then. To help me climax …

So he doesn't feel bad?

Yes, so he doesn't feel bad.

Am I really that good?

You are.

You know what, kitten?

Hmm?

I love you …

And I love you, my dearest Haruka. Princess of Uranus, commander of wind and the true holder of my heart.

Always and forever.

(FIN)

lol. Way to go for Haruka X Usagi. I enjoy this pairing … : )

But hate Haruka X Michiru. -__- Hope my bashing of the couple isn't too badly criticized. X D

I wrote one of these for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! with Hayato X Tsuna and decided I'd do one for Sailor Moon as well. : ) Haruka is my favorite character so I definetely had to do something for her and I hate Michiru with every fiber of my being so it couldn't be them together. Since I firmly believe that if Mamoru wasn't around, or even if he WAS and they just weren't destined to create the adorableness that is Chibiusa, Usagi would be all over Haruka-chan ~

I'm actually a firm believer that Haruka doesn't like Michiru anywhere near as much as everyone seems to think she does. I don't want to take up a whole lot of space explaining but if you really want to know, just send me a private message and I'll tell you. : )

Please tell me what you think! It's my first time writing for Sailor Moon so I'd greatly appreciate any feedback. : )


End file.
